The present invention relates to an electro-pneumatic braking control unit for a railway or tramway vehicle.
More specifically the invention relates to an electro-pneumatic control unit for a railway vehicle or a tram provided with a braking system comprising (among other things) at least one main pneumatic duct, pneumatic actuator devices for the service brake and the safety brake, at least one auxiliary reservoir connected to the said main duct and able to provide compressed air to the said actuators for braking, and control and command means therefore.
Electro-pneumatic units of this type are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,723 in the name of the same applicant.